Sound the Bugle
by Mysticstar
Summary: [After Feathertail's death] A Crowpaw songfic... Be careful, tears may come of it! :[ And.... yeaa. xD read and don't forget to review :D


**Sound the Bugle  
**_A Crowpaw Songfic_

**Disclaimer:: ****I own nothing! XP**

**---------------------------------**

**Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start   
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart **

I stared into the distance, my cold, empty blue eyes not seeing the bustling cats that surrounded me. I ruffled my gray pelt, my fur rustling like the feathers on a crow. For that was my name; Crowpaw – though I was still just an apprentice.

Something echoed in my mind, as if something, someone was calling me. I raised my head, my eyes sad, mournful, for the loss that had affected everyone in the cave of the Tribe. The Tribe of Rushing Water; where my love's life had ended. Feathertail; it had to be her!

Though deep within I knew it couldn't be her for she was dead, in StarClan now, my eyes shone bright as I searched for her pale, silver body. But her body had been buried already, by the river that sprung from the waterfall. It wasn't her, as I had known deep down; it was the dark ginger feline body of the ThunderClan she-cat. Squirrelpaw stepped forward, her deep green eyes pools of concern for me.

**  
I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here **

I shook my head, and turned away. Without Feathertail, I was nothing.

As I padded out of the cave, I did not notice the other cats from the journey – Stormfur, Tawnypelt, and Brambleclaw – gather around Squirrelpaw. They spoke in hushed tones, all feeling the same as I.

Or they thought they did – nobody could feel the deep sorrow that I felt, for I had loved Feathertail. Nobody could feel that way, except for maybe Feathertail's brother Stormfur.

**  
Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on  
**

As I left the warm, welcoming cave behind to join the darkness that rested like a heavy blanket outside, I lay on the edge of a small outcropping. My paws hung over the edge of the small ledge as I stared up into the moonless night.

For a moment, I thought of jumping over the cliff, to join the rushing water that gave the Tribe it's name down below. What was there to loose? Nothing; but to gain . . . that was a whole different matter.

If I committed suicide, I would be with my beloved Feathertail once again. My ears perked joyfully at the thought, but another, more troubling notion came to mind.

WindClan would not know of the dangers the Twolegs would bring . . . They could _die_ if I chose to abandon them. I closed my eyes, not being able to decide between a tempting death and the loyalty I had promised to my Clan.

**  
Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who you are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow in**

Suddenly, a chilling wind swept by, but as it hit me, I could feel a warming sensation spreading from my tip of my tail to my nose. With the wind came Feathertail's unforgettable voice, whispering in my ear.

"Crowpaw . . . Crowpaw!"

My hackles rose in alarm as I sprang to my paws, my eyes blinking open. My bright blue gaze traveled over the rocky landscape that surrounded me, as I tried to find the source of her voice. Then, I looked up – and saw the shining stars that twinkled affectionately above me.**  
**

The stars shone, and before my eyes the scattered arrangement danced around to form a stunning statuette in the shape of a feline. A feline I adored with all my heart – Feathertail.

**So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for**

I reared onto my hind legs, my forepaws waving in the air, the perfect picture of a stallion. I let out a wordless cry, a long note filled with love and longing. Feathertail blinked down at me, an affectionate gesture, and suddenly Stormfur appear beside me. At that moment, another she-cat appeared beside Feathertail in Silverpelt – older, but an exact replica.

"Silverstream – mother!" Stormfur's soft murmur reached my ears and I lowered myself back to the rocky ground. I dipped my head respectfully to the starry figures above me, and blinked. But the next moment they were gone.

Turning to the older warrior, I flicked my tail. "Let's go back inside." I suggested, my blue eyes ablaze as I gazed at Stormfur. He nodded silently and together him and I made our way back inside the cave. Before I slipped past the roaring waterfall, I glanced back at Silverpelt.

"Goodbye, Feathertail."

**-x-**

**-snifflez- Aww, that was so sad to write… Please read and review!! XP**

**And, yesh, this song is from the movie 'Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'… and I luff that movie!! I love Bryan Adams; his songs are the best, dontcha think? ;)**

_**-Mysticstar**_


End file.
